Fandro RPG: Stray By Me
Fandro RPG: Stray By Me is a four player-cooperative RPG and a non-canon installment of the Fandro RPG series. The game features four main playable characters through the main story - Fandro, Bob and the original characters created for the game: Ono and Ari. Similar to the Series Swap Day installment of the ''Bowie'' series (BowieQuest RPG), Stray By Me takes place in a pseudo-medieval world and revolves around the usage of magic. The game's director is Jake, who has revealed that the game takes place in an alternate reality and is not canon to the Fandro RPG games. Story Another day in the kingdom of Limus, Fandro and his brother Indigo, whom has recently been given time off from the military, decide to try and become closer by going hiking together. They end up at a small, abandoned town, where they meet a single man named Hor. Hor tells them about the evil wizard that attacked their town and warns the two that he may come back. Indigo, with a blind sense of justice, decides that it is his duty to rescue them, and Fandro angrily agrees that, while it is actually the military's duty (confusing a less intelligent Indigo), he agrees that they should do something, and travel back home in order to get supplies. When they return, they find that, the wizard's army is in the process of kidnapping all of their friends and neighbours, and Fandro, acting fast, ends up being able to save his friend Ono before anyone could notice. She thanks them, and the three begin to follow the army, though they soon teleport away using magic. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to that of Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch: characters fight using magic and weapons inside battle scenarios. Monsters appear in the overworld - a large, Final Fantasy VII-esque map that allows players to travel to various areas - as well as inside of puzzle-filled dungeons. Additionally, players are able to capture Krunchkake's minions ("Creatures") through the use of magical spells. Players can fight with these monsters, though they are completely optional, as capturing them automatically sends them to the Vault. Players can carry three Creatures per party member, and can save an additional 100 in the Vault. Unlike that of Pokémon, battles against Creatures are not turn-based. Additionally, lower-leveled Creatures will flee from the player, while higher ones will chase the player. Should the Creature attack the player's character from the back, they will be temporarily stunned upon the start of the battle. The same applies should the player attack a Creature from the back. Dungeons play similar to dungeons found in The Legend of Zelda, in that they contain multiple puzzles that must be completed in order to move on. Additionally, the Creatures found inside the dungeons are always higher-leveled than the player. Additionally, all party members are weak to Blob Fever, a strange status effect that is created by the Creatures in order to fully attack the Blobs. The Blob Fever effect deals damage as the Blobs move around, and slows them down significantly. One can remedy this by using Creatures, as they are immune to the Blob Fever effect. In certain, "Green Zone" times, the player is able to socialize with the other characters. Initializing conversations with the characters during these times gives the player more information on the characters, including some character-exclusive conversations. Upgrading your relationship with a character will increase their stat levels, and can change the status effects of their Chemistry Attacks. These "Green Zone" times occur in-between the story. In battle, some party members are able to do special team moves should they be close enough to each other. These take from the MP meter and deal a high amount of damage; making them useful for boss battles. These moves are called Chemistry Attacks. Status Ailments Similar to other RPGs, certain attacks can cause status ailments. The effects of a status ailment can range from taking damage every turn, to simply lowering a stat. Chemistry Attacks Chemistry Attacks can be activated in battle when two characters are close enough together, and have a good enough relationship status (level five or higher). All Chemistry Attacks cost 45MP, the most of any attack in the game, though deal massive damage that increases with their relationship. Below is a list of all Chemistry Attacks. Characters Primary Characters Protagonists Antagonists Secondary Characters Enemy Characters Gallery Fandro RPG-Stray By Me.png|English logo FRPG-SBM ~ Fandro2.png|Fandro alternative art FRPG-SBM ~ Jeff.png|Jeff solo art FRPG-SBM ~ Geoff.png|Geoff solo art Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo Chrome games Category:Original Games Category:Fandro RPG content Category:Non-Canon